


Click Me

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cursed AU, M/M, Scene AU, Ugh, bless pidge, oh god what have I done, scene keith doesn't give a fuck just wants to take pictures and see pretty men, shiro is so hot like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Prompt: Keith has a crush on a metal singer from MySpace





	Click Me

Keith should have known that letting Pidge set up his profile would lead to disaster, but he never anticipated it ending up like this.

Not with Takashi Shirogane, Shiro, wrapping his hand around his hips and pushing him back against the cool brick wall outside the Legion Hall where his band had just finished their set.

Keith’s camera was trapped between them, keeping space between their chests, but he could feel the heat rolling off Shiro in waves as the singer looked down at him. Calloused fingertips stroked along Keith’s jaw gently, before Shiro tipped his chin up with one finger.

“Your profile’s pretty cute, but you’re cuter in person.” the older man says quietly, warm without the growl he’s known for projecting on stage.

His face lingers so close to Keith’s he can practically taste the rum and coke Shiro had slammed before motioning for him to follow outside– Keith thought he just wanted to see some of the photos he’d been paid to take that night, but instead he gets an up close view of the older man’s devastating grin.

“My profile?” Keith doesn’t stammer–  _he doesn’t!_

Shiro cocks his head to the side and laughs a little, dropping his hand to rest on Keith’s shoulder, thumb rubbing the edge of his collar with a steady pressure. His eyes crinkle and Keith tries not to melt on the spot.

The Legion door slams open and a group of kids pile out, pulling out cigarillos and Shiro’s eyes flick to them for a moment before leaning against the wall to Keith’s side. It takes a moment for him to realize the older man is shielding him from view and his heart does a stupid stutter in his chest when their eyes meet again.

Shiro touches his face again, eyes soft, thumbing at the thin hoop wrapped around the side of Keith’s lip for a moment before dropping his hands altogether.

“Message me,” he says, pressing his forehead against Keith’s for a moment before striding away.

Keith leaves right after, tells himself he wants to get home for photo editing but the truth is his knees have gone weak and he doesn’t know if he can withstand another look from the older man’s beautiful eyes– even one from a distance.

It’s a few hours and hundreds of photo edits later that Keith remembers:

_Your profile’s pretty cute._

He frowns and logs into his MySpace account, ignoring the friend requests and photo comments– he didn’t join the site for a follower count, just to keep tabs on music he likes and to post his gig photos, but somehow his friends list had gained significant numbers anyway.

He clicks the button that lets him view his public profile and his stomach drops.

Pidge had redone the whole thing, and his background was a tacky tiled collage of photos he’d taken. Photos exclusively of Shiro.

Shiro thought Keith was a fanboy.

Shiro was into the idea that Keith was a fanboy.

His cheeks flushed red and he cursed the day he’d met Katie Holt.

When he chances a look in his private messages, he forgives her for everything.

 **xpaladinxshirox** : <3

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me for more cursed aus: @shiropropaganda on tumblr


End file.
